User blog:SolariusFlare/Regarding Alignment
I've seen the poll, but it seems a bit underdone (No offense to the person who made it or the people who came up with it.) So I'm going to give a brief run down of alignments, here. =Lawful Good= Of course, always the most recognizable good character, these people strive for order, and peace, typically the generic hero is of this alignment. Those being Lawful Good can also be very religious. Lawful Good people are also common fighters of evil and often stays devoted or committed to discipline, often the Lawful Good person would be a Priest or Paladin of the Church. They most often show mercy, but will kill if it is needed. =Chaotic Good= Another Good alignment, these people are king and benevolent, but they find no use for laws and to follow them, they love to be free to do their own thing, and oftenly, don't fit within society due to a simple no-f***-t'give 'rule', that most Chaotic Good people go by. Often, the generic anti-hero is part of this alignment, Chaotic Good people aren't usually Heroic, and may violate laws for the most part. Most Chaotic Good people are usually merciless. But they will not make a major transgression such as murder. =Neutral Good= Mainly one who isn't too lawful or chaotic, they have no bias or hate for laws, but just try to do good whenever they can, they are not as zealous as the people of the Lawful Good, alignment, and not as unorderly as the Chaotic Good alignment. They just do the best a good person can without having any hate or violence. =Lawful Neutral= A neutral point within Good and Evil for the Lawful caste, those being Lawful neutral seek a strong, organized government, while, on the other hand, may seek to eliminate all bounds of freedom for people in order to keep the government safe. They also have a strong hate for diversity, and seek for their citizens to be the same. =Chaotic Neutral= Probably my most favorite, mainly since The Wardens are usually, and typically of this alignment. These people have no care about laws and just live as they see fit, they do whatever they wish to do. But they have a hate for government, or for what restricts their freedom, Chaotic Neutral people are often unpredictable, but this does not mean that what they do or what their thoughts are normally, and utterly, completely random. He would not jump off of a bridge to cross it. =True Neutral= Honestly, a person who just wants to stay neutral, views both good and evil a little too much to be in, these people can stride their own path, but they prefer to have good neighbors and rulers over evil ones. =Lawful Evil= Mainly think of a corrupt official, someone who plays by the law, yet, has no care for whom it hurts or changes, he uses the law to protect himself when he's in danger, and to escape being harmed or to have his wondrous government crumble. He loathes to break laws and order, but is often a rather prejudiced person in himself. =Neutral Evil= Someone who's ALWAYS in it for themselves, they have no care of any bad things happening to others as long as it's in benefit to them. They would kill for wealth, and doesn't have a love of order or a strive for conflict, they would do anything for their own gain, and as a result, has a callous nature for others, even if they die. =Chaotic Evil= Those who strive for conflict, and who try their best to cause it, they try to get whatever they want, having self-interest and pure freedom combined, they can be a rather dangerous person, as all they seek for is themselves, they don't care completely about others, even if it's a very loyal cohort. Cruel acts are also in the best interest for these people. Category:Blog posts